


keep the secret

by sur (reclist)



Series: iKON Drabbles [13]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Birthday Party, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclist/pseuds/sur
Summary: Prompt: "Donghyuk finds out about the surprise bday party Yunhyeong was planning for him"
Relationships: Kim Donghyuk/Song Yunhyeong
Series: iKON Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043865
Kudos: 5





	keep the secret

**Author's Note:**

> for the sweet sweet [mari](https://twitter.com/yvndong). find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/slutjinhwan)

Yunhyeong had everything planned down to the second. That’s just the kind of guy he was.

Preparations had begun months in advance, mostly because iKON’s schedules are so unorganized you never know what might happen.

The first step had been to ask their manager for permission. Nothing crazy, just a couple hours after dark in one of the practice rooms was enough, and they had agreed instantly. Yunhyeong had asked if there was anything they could do to ensure they’d be free the day after, but, as expected, they said there was no way to be sure of anything.

Yunhyeong took his job as birthday party organizer very seriously. The rest of the iKONs just followed his lead, knowing not only that Yunhyeong had enough skills to pull this off, but also that there was no way to change his mind once he got an idea.

For the second step, Yunhyeong created a private group chat without Donghyuk to give out directions. Everyone kind of rolled their eyes when they got the notification, but no one was about to complain.

Third step was establishing roles. He himself would take care of food, cooking, and drinks. Jinhwan and Junhwe would buy decorations and put them up, Jiwon was getting the cake. Chanwoo was given the task of, if needed, stalling Donghyuk by whatever means necessary, and lastly, Hanbin was the one that would let Donghyuk know they had ‘extra practice’ that night and take him to the actual party.

All that was left was to put everything in motion.

Yunhyeong spent the day before Donghyuk’s birthday stressing over everything, for no good reason.

He kept blowing up the Donghyuk Birthday Surprise groupchat, asking again and again if everyone had already done what they needed to do, or asking when they’d do it, @ing those that would take longer than five minutes to reply.

He counted every minute down, praying no sudden schedule would pop up that would ruin their night. Not that it’d stop them from throwing the party – they’ve gained the ability to do pretty much anything while sleep deprived – but Yunhyeong wants Donghyuk to spend his day doing whatever he wants, sleeping as much as he wants, and enjoy his party to the fullest.

Apart from Yunhyeong’s anxiety, the day went by normally. Usually they didn’t do anything bigger than a surprise birthday cake at midnight, and Yunhyeong was relying on that for the surprise factor.

Thirty minutes before midnight everything was running smoothly. The practice room was decorated and the cake was placed, the extra food and drinks were already there – Yunhyeong had to ask permission to use the neighbor’s kitchen so Donghyuk wouldn’t be suspicious.

Yunhyeong looked at his phone, fifteen minutes until midnight, and sent a quick, ‘Everything is set up, remember to be in the practice room in five minutes. Hanbin send me a text when you and Donghyuk are on your way.’

Yunhyeong’s phone rang three minutes later.

‘Thanks guys, love u all.’

Yunhyeong’s first reaction was confusion. Why were any of the guys thanking them for a birthday party that isn’t their own?

And then it hit him.

He double checked the username from the text, and his face turned into horror itself.

He’s such a dumbass. God, he fucked it all up.

He reread the text Donghyuk sent a couple times, trying to come up with an explanation that wasn’t the truth, but even if he did, Donghyuk was too smart to believe it.

Yunhyeong dropped everything he was doing and headed for Donghyuk’s room, assuming he’d still be there.

He was in his bed.

Yunhyeong looked sad, Donghyuk was giggling.

“I put so much effort into it and I fucked it up,” he said with a pout.

Donghyuk got up, wrapped his arms around Yunhyeong and kissed him on the cheek. “I’m sure you did. Don’t be sad, we can still enjoy the party, yeah?”

Yunhyeong answered by turning his head around and catching Donghyuk’s mouth in a kiss.

“Hey,” Donghyuk said after putting some distance. “You know nothing makes me happier than spending my birthday with all of you. I don’t need more.”

Yunhyeong made a whiny noise in the back of his throat and nodded. “Fine,” he added. “I cooked so much food and the practice room is looking so pretty.”

Donghyuk smiled. “I know. Let’s go, yeah?”

Yunhyeong was still pouting, but he let Donghyuk lead the way.

A party is a party, surprise or not, and celebrating Donghyuk was the only thing Yunhyeong cared about.


End file.
